defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
F-16 Fighting Falcon
thumb|156px De F-16 ''Fighting Falcon'' is een eenmotorige multifunctionele straaljager die sinds 1979 veel gebruikt wordt. In onder andere Nederland en België was het de opvolger van de F-104 Starfighter. Het toestel is ontworpen door General Dynamics en wordt tegenwoordig gebouwd door Lockheed Martin. Hoewel de F-16 officieel is gedoopt als de "Fighting Falcon", wordt er door piloten en grondpersoneel ook wel gesproken over de "Viper" (Adder) naar de gevechtsjagers in de sciencefiction serie Battlestar Galactica, die in de jaren '80 op tv te zien was. Een minder vaak voorkomende bijnaam is Electric Jet, omdat de F-16 het eerste fly-by-wire gevechtsvliegtuig is.F-16 Fighting Falcon, F16, or Viper? De Nederlandse uitvoering is de F-16A/B MLU (Mid Life Update). Dit is de oorspronkelijke versie uit 1979, die middels upgrades naar een hogere standaard werd gebracht waardoor tevens de inzetbaarheid enige jaren langer gegarandeerd werd. Inmiddels naderen ook deze toestellen het einde van hun operationele leven (ca 2009). Beschrijving De F-16 was in veel opzichten een vernieuwend toestel. Zo was de F-16 het eerste toestel met een computergestuurd besturingssysteem op basis van fly-by-wire. Dit was nodig omdat het toestel ook het eerste was dat een negatieve statische stabiliteit had. Sherman, Robert. 2005, 1 december. Federation of American Scientists - "F-16 Fighting Falcon". Het had dus de neiging om van een rechte baan af te wijken. Soortgelijke technologie is toegepast bij de F-117 Nighthawk omdat dit toestel ook instabiel was. Om deze instabiliteit te benutten is het toestel sterk genoeg gemaakt om met een volle tank nog met 9 g te kunnen manoeuvreren. Verder valt het toestel ook op doordat het cockpitscherm uit één stuk bestaat, hierdoor heeft de piloot een beter zicht. Een ander opzicht waarin de F-16 uniek was toen deze uitkwam, was het materiaal waar het toestel van was gemaakt. Het frame was namelijk voor 80% van aluminium gemaakt om de kosten laag te houden. Ook het constructieproces hiervan was om deze reden vrij simpel, er werd gewoon plaataluminium gebruikt. Mede door de lage kosten en de aanwezigheid van de vernieuwingen, is de F-16 een van de meest geproduceerde Westerse toestellen sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog geworden. Romp De vleugels van de F-16 gaan vloeiend over in de romp waardoor de romp bijdraagt aan de liftkracht van het toestel. Hierdoor is de topsnelheid wat lager dan te verwachten valt, maar is het toestel wendbaarder. Vooraan de vleugels bevindt zich een verlenging die reikt tot aan de cockpit om het liftoppervlak verder te vergroten en de stabiliteit van het vliegtuig verder te verbeteren. De staartvlakken bestaan voor het grootste deel uit koolstofcomposieten. Van de stabilo's, die iets onder een hoek zijn gemonteerd, is alleen het bevestigingspunt van metaal. Hierdoor is de F-16 wat moeilijker zichtbaar op radar. Ook bevinden zich hier de remkleppen en aan de onderkant van de staart twee kleine stabilisatoren. De F-16 heeft ook een vanghaak om vangkabels mee op te pikken; niet voor vliegdek landingen maar voor noodlandingen op gewone vliegvelden. Motor Zo simpel als het frame is, zo ingewikkeld is de motor. De originele motor voor de F-16, de Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-200, was afgeleid van de motor voor de F-15 en leverde 25% meer stuwkracht dan vergelijkbare motoren uit die periode. Darling, Kev. 2003. "F-16 Fighting Falcon", p. 49-51. ISBN 1-84037-399-7. Ook had de motor meerdere compressietrappen. Om metaalmoeheid tegen te gaan en te zorgen voor een betere warmteafvoer werden de onderdelen ook gemaakt door middel van poedermetallurgie. Hierdoor kon de motor toch nog veilig werken bij de hogere gebruikstemperatuur. De F100-PW-200 wordt ongeveer 1400°C terwijl oudere motoren maar veilig gebruikt konden worden tot ongeveer 980°C. Later werden ook andere motoren ontwikkeld voor de F-16. Pratt & Whitney heeft de F100 verbeterd en General Electric ontwikkelde de J79-GE-119 en de F101 DFE (Derivative Fighter Engine). De J79, oorspronkelijk de motor van de F-4 Phantom II, werd wel getest, maar is nooit in productie gegaan. De F101 is sinds blok 30 de alternatieve motor en kwam voort uit een initiatief om een tweede motor te ontwikkelen voor de F-14 Tomcat. Avionica De avionica van de F-16 (A/B) is globaal in te delen in een aantal groepen: * Het eerder genoemde vluchtbesturingssyteem heeft centraal een analoge computer welke aan de hand van de door de vlieger gegeven stuuropdrachten en gegevens van verschillende sensoren (luchtdruk, versnellingsmeters) de stuurvlakken van de F-16 beweegt. De vlieger geeft zijn stuuropdracht via een rechts geplaatste vaste stuurknuppel (side stick). De stuurvlakken bewegen door hydraulische cilinders (actuators) die elektronisch aangestuurd worden (fly-by-wire). Bijna het gehele systeem is meervoudig uitgevoerd om de bedrijfszekerheid en de veiligheid te vergroten. * De primaire taak van het vuurleidingssyteem is het ondersteunen van de vlieger bij het op het doel nauwkeurig afleveren van de bewapening. Centraal hierbij is een digitale computer. Initieel was dit een 64kByte-computer met kerngeheugen (Fire Control Computer, (FCC). De belangrijkste sensor van het vuurleidingssysteem is de radar welke informatie geeft over zowel lucht- als oppervlaktedoelen. Deze relatief kleine radar (Westinghouse AN/APG-66) weegt maar 134 kg en neemt 100 dm³ in beslag. Darling (2003) p. 53. Ondanks kleine afmetingen van de phased array antenne kunnen doelen ter grootte van een straaljager op ongeveer 56 km gedetecteerd worden. Ook kan met de radar het zeeoppervlak afgezocht worden naar schepen. Hiervoor heeft de radar twee werkingsmodi. Mode 1 zoekt met een brede straal en kan gebruikt worden tot zeegang 4, terwijl mode 2 zoekt met een smallere straal tijdens hogere zeegangen. Daarnaast ontvangt de vuurleidingscomputer ook informatie van onder andere het navigatiesysteem en de elektronische hoogtemeter. De verwerkte informatie wordt aan de vlieger gepresenteerd op onder andere de Head-Up Display (HUD). Ook wordt in deze computer de berekeningen uitgevoerd om op het juiste moment de bewapening af te werpen. Voor ongeleide bommen beschikt het vuurleidingssysteem bijvoorbeeld over een mode die continu het ideale moment om de bom te laten vallen herberekent, afhankelijk van onder andere snelheid, hoogte, wind en vliegrichting. Deze functie wordt Continuously Computed Release Point (CCRP) genoemd. Ook wordt op de HUD dynamische richtinformatie gegeven voor het gebruik van het boordkanon. :Geïntegreerd in het vuurleidingssysteem is het navigatiesysteem. Initieel was dit een traagheidsnavigatie systeem. Dit werd later vervangen door een navigatiesysteem met optische gyroscopen en aangevuld met een Global Positioning System (GPS) en een zogenaamde Digital Terrain System (DTS, plaatsbepaling door correlatie met terreinhoogte). Dit systeem geeft locatie en route informatie maar geeft ook informatie over de driedimensionale stand en beweging van het toestel aan het vuurleidingssysteem. * Communicatiesysteem en navigatiesysteem. De F-16 heeft een UHF- en een VHF-radio waarmee op de zogenaamde ‘militaire en burger radio banden’ gecommuniceerd kan worden met grondstations en andere vliegtuigen. Later werd de UHF-radio voorzien van de mogelijkheid om ook gecodeerde (scrambled) communicatie te kunnen voeren (Have Quick). Uiteraard was ook een systeem aanwezig om op de grond met het grondpersoneel te kunnen communiceren of in een tweezitter (F-16B) met de andere vlieger. :Voor de routenavigatie beschikt de F-16 over een zogenaamd TACAN systeem en voor het kunnen landen (onder andere bij slecht zicht) kan gebruik worden gemaakt van ILS. Aanvankelijk werden de Nederlandse F-16's niet voorzien van de ILS-receiver. Door latere operaties werden echter steeds meer ILS sets aangekocht en ingebouwd. * Zelfbeschermingsysteem. De vlieger ontvangt waarschuwingen van een passief radarwaarschuwingssysteem voor vijandelijke op hem afgevuurde raketten of indien zijn toestel door een (grond)radar wordt aangestraald (lock-on). Zo gewenst kan hij/zij naast uitwijkende vliegbewegingen, ook tegenmaatregelen nemen door radarreflectiestroken (chaff) of vuur-/lichtballen (flares) uit te werpen. Het systeem is passief omdat het zelf geen signalen uitstraalt. * Ad hoc bestaat de mogelijkheid dat de F-16 uitgerust wordt met externe avionicasystemen (onder de vleugels of de romp of naast de luchtinlaat) zoals een luchtfotoverkenningssyteem, actieve storingsapparatuur of zogenaamde targeting pods. Informatie ontvangen van deze systemen kan worden geïntegreerd in de berekeningen van het vuurleidingssyteem of wordt gepresenteerd aan de vlieger via de verschillende monitoren of displays. Ook kan een systeem extern meegevoerd worden om plaats- en bewegingsinformatie van het toestel op te nemen of gelijktijdig (realtime) door te zenden naar een grondstation. Met deze informatie kunnen trainingsvluchten nauwkeurig worden gecontroleerd, bestudeerd en geanalyseerd. De Nederlandse F-16's beschikken overigens over een intern systeem voor het vastleggen van de vluchtgegevens voor trainingsdoeleinden (tevens te gebruiken als een soort ‘black box’). * Naast de bovengenoemde groepen van systemen bezit de F-16 ook een aantal ‘losse’ avionica systemen. Om de structurele integriteit van de romp en de vleugels (airframe) te kunnen bewaken bezaten een aantal F-16’s een recorder met een aantal sensoren zoals b.v. rekstrookjes. Hiermee werden de diverse mechanische spanningen op het vliegtuig gemeten zodat gericht onderhoud aan de romp/vleugels kan worden uitgevoerd. Later is dit systeem vervangen door een meer geavanceerd systeem. Dit systeem was voor de Nederlandse F-16’s ook de basis voor een intern vliegertrainings-/debriefingssysteem. Voor het zich kunnen identificeren bezit de F-16 over een transponder (Identification friend or foe, IFF). Zodra de F-16 aangestraald wordt door een ondervragende radar kon hij zich door het terugzenden van de juiste code identificeren. Ook kon in de F-16 een videorecorder worden geïnstalleerd voor het opnemen van videobeelden genomen door de HUD. Doordat een groot gedeelte van het digitale vuurleidingssysteem aangestuurd wordt door software zijn in de loop van de jaren veel softwarewijzigingen doorgevoerd welke de functionaliteit hebben uitgebreid, de veiligheid en effectiviteit hebben verhoogd en tevens de werklast van de vlieger hebben verminderd. Eveneens kenmerkend voor het vuurleidingssysteem is dat de verschillende deelsystemen via een netwerk (mux-bus, Mil-Std 1553) met elkaar verbonden zijn. Door gebruik van het F-16 MLU-programma werd de avionica ingrijpend vernieuwd (met uitzondering van het '‘fly-by-wire'’-systeem). Zie hiervoor de beschrijving verder. Ofschoon de grens tussen elektrische en elektronische systemen in de loop van de tijd vervaagt vallen de elektrische system (o.a. benodigd voor de elektrische energievoorziening aan boord met generatoren en batterijen) niet onder de verzamelnaam van avionica. Bewapening thumb|Het [[boordkanon van de F-16.]] Alle varianten van de F-16 zijn uitgerust met een 20 mm M61A1 Gatling gun met 511 patronen en een maximum schietsnelheid van 6000 kogels per minuut. Verder is de F-16 in staat vrijwel alle moderne wapens te gebruiken. Zo kunnen de gangbare Amerikaanse lucht-luchtraketten meegenomen worden en hebben Israël (Python 3) en Pakistan (de Franse Matra R550 Magic 2) raketten aangepast voor gebruik op de F-16. Verder zijn de Mk 82-, Mk 83- en Mk 84- ongeleide en GBU-15-, HOBO- en JDAM- geleide bommen geschikt voor de F-16. Ook is de F-16 voor Nederland, België en Turkije het wapenplatform om de B61-waterstofbom af te leveren. Vergelijking met andere toestellen De F-16 is het beste te vergelijken met andere lichte straaljagers uit de jaren 80. De F/A-18 Hornet vertoont de meeste overeenkomsten, dit vliegtuig komt dan ook uit hetzelfde ontwikkelingsprogramma. Andere goed vergelijkbare vliegtuigen zijn de MiG-29, het antwoord van de Sovjet-Unie op de F-16. Een directe vergelijking tussen deze toestellen is echter onmogelijk. In de situaties waarin de toestellen elkaar ontmoet hebben was er altijd een partij die een tactisch voordeel had door bijvoorbeeld AWACS of het al in bezit hebben van luchtoverwicht. Ontwikkeling thumb|De YF-16 en YF-17. Advanced Day Fighter De ontwikkeling van de F-16 begon in 1965 als een project genaamd Advanced Day Fighter (ADF) voor een lichtgewicht straaljager om overdag luchtgevechten te voeren. Darling (2003) p. 6. Deze zou naast een zwaardere straaljager, de F-X die later de F-15 zou worden, moeten opereren. Toen de capaciteiten van de MiG-25 in 1964 in de westerse wereld bekend werden kreeg het F-X-project een hogere prioriteit. Het werk aan de ADF ging wel nog verder, maar in een lager tempo en onder een andere naam. Het project heette vanaf toen F-XX lightweight fighter concept. In 1969 werd het project in de kast gestopt nadat de USAF en USN hevig hadden geprotesteerd nadat het Pentagon aangaf de dure F-14 en F-15 te willen vervangen door de F-XX. Lightweight Fighter Op 16 januari 1971 werd het idee opnieuw opgepakt onder de naam Lightweight Fighter-project (LWF). Inmiddels was het selectieproces voor nieuwe vliegtuigen een stuk volwassener. In plaats van een ontwikkelopdracht aan te bieden aan een bedrijf en ook van dat bedrijf het vliegtuig te kopen werden nu minimale eisen aan een toestel gesteld en konden meerdere bedrijven een toestel ontwikkelen om aan die eisen te voldoen (competitive prototyping). Als belangrijkste eis werd gesteld dat het een klein en wendbaar vliegtuig moest worden met een maximumgewicht van 9000 kg. Darling (2003) p. 8. Ook moest het vliegtuig minimaal Mach 1,6 kunnen halen en moest het luchtgevechten aan kunnen gaan met MiG-17's en MiG-21's. Verder moest het vliegtuig geschikt zijn om in de toekomst geüpgraded te worden met nieuwe technologieën en wapensystemen. Vijf bedrijven reageerden op de aanbesteding: Boeing, General Dynamics, Ling-Temco-Vought, Lockheed en Northrop. Na het doornemen van de verschillende voorstellen werd in 1972 beslist dat General Dynamics en Northrop prototypes mochten bouwen. De General Dynamics Model 401 heette vanaf toen YF-16 en de Northrop Model P-600 zou geproduceerd worden als YF-17. Keuze voor de YF-16 Omdat de USAF bang was dat hun F-15's vervangen zouden worden werd het LWF-project hernoemd naar Air Combat Fighter-project en werd in oktober 1974 door de toenmalige minister van defensie James Schlesinger aangegeven dat het toestel naast de F-15 zou opereren en deze niet zou vervangen. Op 13 januari 1975 werd de YF-16 tot winnaar van dit programma verklaard en bestelde de USAF 15 preproductiemodellen (wat later werd teruggebracht tot 8). De YF-16 werd verkozen boven de YF-17 vanwege een groter bereik, betere besturing en lagere bedrijfskosten. Ook speelde mee dat de F-16 dezelfde motor zou gaan gebruiken als de F-15 en dat General Dynamics in financiële problemen zou komen nu ze de F-111 niet meer produceerden. De USAF bestelde in eerste instantie 650 toestellen. Op 2 mei 1975 besloot de USN de YF-17 door te ontwikkelen voor gebruik op vliegdekschepen. Lorell, Mark A. 2003. "The U. S. Combat Aircraft Industry, 1909-2000: Structure, Competition, Innovation", p. 91. ISBN 0-8330-3366-2. Dit resulteerde in de F/A-18 Hornet. NAVO Vanaf februari 1975 werd de F-16 aangeboden aan de overige NAVO-landen waarvan België, Denemarken, Nederland en Noorwegen zich hadden verenigd in de European Participating Governments (EPG) die zich als doel had gesteld een vervanger te vinden voor de verouderde F-104 Starfighter. In juni van dat jaar verkozen ook zij de F-16 boven de andere overwogen vliegtuigen, de Dassault Mirage F1, Saab Viggen en YF-17. Ze bestelden samen 348 toestellen. Samen met de Amerikaanse overheid (USG) vormde de EPG het Multinational Fighter Program (MNFP) met als belangrijkste doelstelling de F-16 verder te ontwikkelen en samen te werken waar mogelijk. De toestellen voor de EPG-partners werden in België en Nederland door respectievelijk SABCA en Fokker gebouwd. Later zouden Turkije en Zuid-Korea ook nog vliegtuigen in licentie bouwen. Varianten |thumb|Prototype van de F-16XL. |- |thumb|Close-up van de vleugel van NASA's F-16XL. Zichtbaar zijn de minuscule gaatjes voor het onderzoek naar laminaire stroming. |} Omdat de F-16 voor een groot deel modulair opgebouwd is, zijn er in de loop van de jaren een groot aantal varianten geproduceerd. Zoals gebruikelijk bij Amerikaanse straaljagers werden grote wijzigingen aangeduid met een nieuwe letter en kleine wijzigingen met een nieuw bloknummer. Darling (2003) p. 55-80. F-16.net - "F-16 Versions: Production Blocks and Experimental Versions". F-16A/B De eerste productieversies van de F-16 waren de F-16A (eenzitter) en F-16B (tweezitter voor trainingen) blok 1. Deze toestellen hadden een zwarte neus en een kleiner staartvlak dan de latere toestellen. De zwarte neus werd vanaf de volgende productieversie (blok 5) vervangen door een grijze omdat zwart te goed zichtbaar was bij luchtgevechten. De veranderingen van blok 10 waren vooral intern (onder andere bedrading), de eerste grote veranderingen kwamen pas bij blok 15 OCU (Operating Capability Upgrades). De F-16 kreeg grotere horizontale staartvlakken en de vleugels werden versterkt om gebruik van lucht-luchtraketten met een groter bereik dan de [[AIM-9 Sidewinder|AIM-9 Sidewinder]] mogelijk te maken. Verder werd de boordradio verbeterd en werd een radarhoogtemeterantenne onder de neus van het toestel geplaatst. Gelijktijdig werd een verbeterde motor (de F100-PW-220) geïntroduceerd. Ook werd de F-16 geschikt gemaakt voor de AIM-7 Sparrow en AIM-120 AMRAAM-lucht-luchtraketten, de AGM-65 Maverick-lucht-grondraket en de AGM-119 Penguin-antischeepsraket. F-16A/B MLU Het mid-life updateprogramma (MLU) was een project om de operationele, technische en economische levensduur van de F-16 te verlengen. Dit was nodig omdat men er bij de ontwikkeling van de F-16 van uitgegaan was dat er omstreeks de eeuwwisseling een opvolger beschikbaar zou zijn. Omstreeks 1989 bleek echter al dat dit niet het geval zou zijn. Ook bleken de vliegtuigen aan sterkere slijtage onderhevig dan vooraf was aangenomen. Aan het MLU-programma deden de vijf MNFP-landen mee. Later werd Portugal toegevoegd. De Verenigde Staten werkten mee aan de ontwikkeling, maar lieten uiteindelijk hun vliegtuigen zelf niet updaten als gevolg van interne USAF herstructureringen mede n.a.v de val van de muur. De vliegtuigen die de update hebben ondergaan zijn qua capabiliteit ongeveer gelijk aan de F-16C/D blok 50. De blok 20 toestellen voor Taiwan zijn gebouwd naar specificatie van de F-16 MLU en hebben dus ook dezelfde capaciteiten. De F-16 MLU is voorzien van een gemodificeerde radar (APG-66V2), twee multi-functional color displays (CMFD), Up Front Control (UFC) voor het manueel ingeven van data, GPS (voor navigatie), Data link (IDM), 20x20 graden zogenaamde ‘wide angle’ Head Up Display (WAC-HUD), Electronic Warfare Management System (EWMS). Tevens werden een aantal computers (o.a de FCC) of processoren vervangen door een nieuwe veel snellere computer met aanzienlijk meer geheugen. Het camera- en opnamesysteem werd vervangen zodat meerdere videobronnen gelijktijdig opgenomen kunnen worden. Het interne specifieke Nederlandse luchtverkenningsbedieningssysteem werd vervangen door een geïntegreerd en universeel bedieningssysteem. Ook werden voorbereidingen aangebracht voor de introductie van Night Vision Goggles (NVG) of een Lantirn Targeting pod voor het inleiden van lasergeleide bommen (GBU-10 en GBU-12). De IFF werd vervangen door een geavanceerde IFF (AIFF) waarmee de F-16 de mogelijkheid kreeg andere vliegtuigen te ondervragen. De F-16 MLU bezit een verder geëvolueerd Hands on Throttle and Stick (HOTAS) hetgeen inhoud dat de meeste selecties van radarmodes, wapens, Sensors Of Interest (SOI), Push to Talk, Data link, EWMS, weapons release, gun trigger, etc genomen kunnen worden zonder de handen van de throttle (gashendel) en stick (stuurknuppel) af te moeten halen. Gelijktijdig met de MLU modificaties kregen de Nederlandse F16-MLU vliegtuigen een Pratt and Whitney 220E (= 220-equivalent)-motor met een stuwkracht (op zeeniveau) van 14.000 pond zonder naverbrander en 25.000 pond met naverbrander. Maximale snelheid (zonder externe tanks en bewapening) is 800 knopen of (op grote hoogte) 2,05 Mach. De G-limieten (zonder tanks en wapens) zijn +9 en -3. Ook werden tijdens de modificaties een aantal structurele verbeteringen van de romp uitgevoerd. De bewapening van de F-16 MLU bestaat uit Aim-120 radar geleide lucht-lucht-raketten, Aim-9-infraroodgeleide lucht-lucht-raketten, 6-loops 20 mm boordkanon (510 rounds, 6000 rounds per minuut), Mk82 (500 pond), Mk84 (2000 pond), GBU-12 (500 pond lasergeleid), GBU-10 (2000 pond lasergeleid), BLU-109 (2000 pond lasergeleid speciaal voor gebouwen), JDAM (Joint Direct Attack Munition, 500 en 2000 pond GPS-geleid), CBU-87-clusterbom, BDU-33 (trainingbom 25 pond) en Mk-106 (trainingbom 25 pond). De Nederlandse F-16 MLU doorloopt een updateprogramma vanaf M1 (initiele MLU software versie) , M2, M3 en de huidige (juni 2007) M4. M3 introduceerde Link 16, een uitgebreid datalink-netwerk waarmee meerdere vliegtuigen en andere militair belangrijke eenheden (vriendelijk of vijandig) kunnen worden getoond op de CMFD’s. M4 introduceert het Helmet Mounted Cuing System (HMCS) waarmee de sensoren van de F-16 gericht kunnen worden via bewegingen van het hoofd. Voordeel hiervan is dat niet het vliegtuig moet worden gericht op een doel (grond of lucht) maar alleen de helm. Eenmaal gericht kan dit doel vastgelegd worden op de radar of de Targeting Pod, of in het systeem als coördinaat. De Russen gingen de Nederlanders reeds voor met de Helmet Mounted Sight in de Mig-29 Fulcrum, hoewel dit systeem minder geavanceerd is. In 2007 zal de Lightning Targeting pod zijn intrede doen in de Nederlandse luchtmacht. Naast het vliegtuig zelf werd in het MLU programma ook de vliegtrainer vervangen door een state of the art trainer. Deze simulator, die door de vlieger eventueel zelfstandig bediend kon worden, was bedoeld om per squadron ingedeeld te worden (Unit Level Trainer, ULT). Ook kunnen meerdere ULT’s met elkaar verbonden worden voor gezamenlijke oefeningen. F-16C/D Vanaf 1984 volgden de blok 25 C- (eenzitter) en D- (tweezitter) varianten van de F-16. Bij het gebruik van de F-16A/B in Europa lieten de prestaties bij slecht weer te wensen over. Daarom waren de nieuwe varianten standaard in staat tot gebruik van radargeleide lucht-lucht-raketten. Hiertoe werden ze uitgerust met de meer geavanceerde AN/APG-68(V)-radar. De belangrijkste aanpassing voor blok 30/32-vliegtuigen was een gestandaardiseerd motorcompartiment. Hierdoor kon voor elke nieuwe bestelling uit twee motoren gekozen worden. De vliegtuigen met de General Electric F101 DFE (nu F110) werden blok 30 genoemd en de vliegtuigen met de Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-220 kregen bloknummer 32. Deze telling werd ook aangehouden voor de latere F-16C/D-toestellen. Ook waren deze toestellen geschikt voor de AGM-45 Shrike- en AGM-88A-antiradarraketten en de AGM-65D-lucht-grond-raket. Voor blok 40/42 werd de F-16 geschikt gemaakt voor de LANTIRN-pods. Dit hield voornamelijk aanpassingen aan het landingsgestel in. Blok 50/52 bestond uit een verbeterde motor (respectievelijk de F110-GE-129 en de F100-PW-229) en de integratie met de AGM-88 HARM-antiradarraket. Hiertoe werden onder andere de radar en de radarontvanger van de F-16 verbeterd. F-16E/F Op 1 maart 1993 nam Lockheed de militaire luchtvaartdivisie van General Dynamics over en kreeg hiermee de rechten op de productie van de F-16. 1993, 2 maart. The New York Times - "Lockheed finishes purchase of General Dynamics unit" General Dynamics was op dat moment bezig met de ontwikkeling van een meer geavanceerde variant, welke Lockheed Martin aanbood aan de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten. Het belangrijkste verschil van deze blok 60-vliegtuigen met de voorgaande varianten is de toevoeging van de AN/APG-80 AESA-radar. Overige varianten Behalve de hierboven besproken varianten zijn er nog tientallen andere versies van de F-16. Zo zijn de toestellen die door Fokker en SABCA gebouwd zijn bijvoorbeeld op kleine punten anders dan de Amerikaanse toestellen en maken ook Turkije, Israël en Zuid-Korea voor een deel gebruik van lokaal ontwikkelde avionica. General Dynamics zelf heeft ook nog een aantal varianten ontwikkeld. De belangrijkste hiervan is een gespecialiseerde jachtbommenwerper, de F-16XL. General Dynamics heeft dit toestel zonder overheidshulp ontwikkeld maar heeft het toestel wel aangeboden toen de vervanging van de F-111 aan de orde was. De USAF selecteerde echter de F-15E Strike Eagle voor productie. Nadat de toestellen een tijdlang ongebruikt bleven nam NASA ze over om ze te gebruiken bij onderzoek naar laminaire stroming. Andere belangrijke varianten die door NASA ontwikkeld werden, waren de F-16 MATV (multi-axis thrust vectoring), F-16 VISTA (variable-stability in-flight simulator test aircraft) en F-16 CCV (control configured vehicle). Beiden werden gebruikt voor onderzoek naar betere systemen om straaljagers te besturen. De eerste twee door middel van thrust vectoring en de derde door middel van extra vinnen onder de neusinlaat. In de jaren '80 van de vorige eeuw ontwikkelde General Dynamics een update, de F-16 Agile Falcon. Voor dit grotere en modernere toestel werd voornamelijk interesse getoond door Japan. Later zou Mitsubishi een doorontwikkeling van dit toestel in licentie bouwen, de F-2 genaamd. Gebruikers thumb| thumb|De modernste F-16 van de NAVO, de Poolse F-16 blok 52. De F-16 is een van de meest gebruikte vierde-generatie-straaljagers. Darling (2003) p. 19-31. In totaal zijn tot nu toe meer dan 4200 toestellen geproduceerd en verkocht aan 24 landen. Japan is hierbij niet meegeteld omdat de Mitsubishi F-2 te veel verschilt van de F-16. Allereerst wordt de F-16 natuurlijk gebruikt door de landen die meegeholpen hebben aan de ontwikkeling. Op 17 augustus 1978 nam de USAF de eerste F-16 in ontvangst. Op 29 januari 1979 werd de eerste in Europa gebouwde F-16 voor de Belgische Luchtmacht afgeleverd. Nederland volgde op 7 juni 1979. Noorwegen kreeg zijn eerste vliegtuig in december 1979 en Denemarken op 18 februari 1980. In de VS had de Carter-regering een wapenembargo tegen Israël ingesteld naar aanleiding van de voortdurende bezetting van het Sinaï-schiereiland na de Jom Kipoeroorlog. In augustus 1978 werd dit embargo opgeheven en konden ook zij het vliegtuig aanschaffen. De eerste toestellen voor Israël waren eigenlijk voor Iran bestemd, maar nadat daar de sjah was afgezet werden de vliegtuigen vanaf 31 januari 1980 geleverd aan Israël. Ook speelde mee dat het Israël en Egypte de Camp-David-akkoorden tekenden. Egypte kon hierdoor ook de F-16 aanschaffen en tekende op 25 juni 1980 een intentieverklaring voor 42 toestellen. In december 1981 besloot Pakistan de F-16 aan te schaffen, waarna in oktober 1982 het eerste toestel geleverd werd. In dezelfde maand werd ook de eerste bestelling voor de F-16C/D geplaatst. Zuid-Korea gaf aan 36 toestellen te willen om de verouderde F-4's en F-5's te vervangen. Later werden nog vier extra toestellen gekocht en begon Korea Aerospace Industries met de productie in licentie. Een ander land dat F-16's in licentie produceerde was Turkije. In september 1983 gaf Turkije aan 132 F-16C's en 28 F-16D's aan te willen schaffen. Later zou het totaal oplopen tot 240 toestellen. In maart 1985 werden de eerste sets met onderdelen geleverd aan Tusaş Aerospace Industries, waarna op 20 oktober 1987 de eerste vlucht plaatsvond van een in Turkije geproduceerd toestel. In mei 1982 bestelde Venezuela 18 F-16A's en zes F-16B's. De toestellen werden vanaf september 1983 geleverd. In januari 1985 bestelde Singapore acht toestellen die geleverd werden vanaf 20 februari 1988. In 1994 en 1997 volgden extra bestellingen voor respectievelijk 12 en 20 F-16C/D's. De in 1985 bestelde F-16OCU-toestellen werden verkocht. Thailand bestelde 12 toestellen in april 1985. In december 1987 volgde een bestelling voor nog eens zes toestellen en in september 1995 werd de derde bestelling van 12 F-16A's en zes F-16B's geleverd. In augustus 1986 gaf Indonesië aan 12 F-16OCU's aan te willen schaffen, de toestellen werden geleverd vanaf december 1989. In maart 1996 werden nog eens negen toestellen aangeschaft. In januari 1987 tekende Griekenland een contract voor de aanschaf van 34 F-16C's waarvan de eerste op 18 november 1988 geleverd werd. In 1997-1998 zouden nog eens 40 toestellen geleverd worden. In 1987 bestelde ook Bahrein 12 F-16C/D's welke geleverd werden vanaf maart 1990. In november 1992 bestelde Taiwan 120 F-16A's en 30 F-16B's, deze werden geleverd vanaf 14 april 1997. In juni 1990 besloot Portugal gebruikte F-16A/B's te kopen van de Verenigde Staten. De toestellen zouden geleverd worden in 1992, maar Portugal besloot tot de aanschaf van nieuw gebouwde toestellen waardoor de eerste levering uitgesteld werd tot juli 1994. In diezelfde maand tekende Jordanië de vrede met Israël en konden ook zij F-16's aanschaffen. Op 29 juli 1996 werd een overeenkomst getekend voor 12 F-16A's en 4 F-16B's. Op 12 mei 1998 besloten ook de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten tot de aanschaf van de F-16E/F. In totaal werden 80 toestellen besteld. In februari 2002 kocht Chili 10 F-16C/D's van de Verenigde Staten. Lockheed Martin - "Chile's minister of defense and air force commander view country's first F-16 aircraft at Lockheed Martin" Later werden ook nog eens 18 tweedehands toestellen van Nederland gekocht. De toestellen werden in 2006 en 2007 via 3 afzonderlijke operaties via de Canarische Eilanden en noordoost Brazilië naar Chili overgevlogen. Italië was sinds de jaren 1990 op zoek naar een vervanging voor haar F-104 Starfighters en koos daarvoor de Eurofighter Typhoon. F-16.net - "F-16 air forces: Italy" Omdat deze nog niet beschikbaar was werden in 1993 24 Tornado ADV's geleased van de RAF voor een periode van 10 jaar. In 2001 bleek echter dat na het aflopen van de lease de Typhoon nog niet in groten getale beschikbaar zou zijn dus werden 34 F-16's geleased van de USAF. In mei 2002 tekende Oman een contract voor 12 F-16C/D's. De eerste werd geleverd op 4 augustus 2005. F-16.net - "F-16 air forces: Oman" Polen zocht vanaf 1997 naar een geschikte vervanger voor haar MiG-21s en Su-22s. F-16.net - "F-16 air forces: Poland" Omdat het land graag bij de NAVO wilde viel de keuze op een Westers toestel. In 2002 werd beslist dat er 36 F-16C's en 12 F-16D's blok 52 aangeschaft zouden worden. Op 9 november 2006 zijn de eerste vliegtuigen geleverd. Lockheed Martin. 2006, 9 november. "Lockheed Martin, Poland Air Force celebrate arrival of most advanced F-16 multirole fighters in Europe". Inzet Gevechtsoperaties |[[Afbeelding:OsirakLocation.gif|thumb|De route van Operatie Babylon.]] |- |[[Afbeelding:Thunderbirds diamond.jpg|thumb|Het Thunderbirds-demonstratieteam van de Amerikaanse Luchtmacht.]] |- | |} Op 7 juni 1981, nog geen anderhalf jaar nadat de eerste toestellen in ontvangst waren genomen, zette Israël de F-16 voor het eerst in bij een militaire operatie. Hiermee was het land ook wereldwijd de eerste die de F-16 bij gevechtshandelingen inzette. Het doel van Operatie Opera of Operatie Babylon zoals de missie genoemd werd, was het vernietigen van een Iraakse kernreactor genaamd Osirak die bij Bagdad gebouwd werd. Vanuit militair oogpunt verliep de missie succesvol, de reactor werd uitgeschakeld en de 8 F-16's en 6 F-15's keerden heelhuids terug. Als gevolg van de politieke veroordeling van de missie moest Israël wel langer wachten op de nog te leveren toestellen. Israël gebruikte de F-16 daarna nog veelvuldig, zo was de F-16 in de Libanese oorlog van 1982 verantwoordelijk voor 44 van de 92 neergehaalde vijandige vliegtuigen. Pas tijdens de Golfoorlog in 1991 werd de F-16 voor het eerst door de VS gebruikt. Dit gebeurde echter wel meteen op grootschalige wijze. De 249 toestellen die naar het Midden-Oosten verscheept werden, vlogen in totaal 13.480 missies. In de nadagen van de oorlog had de F-16 nog een primeur. Op 27 december 1992 waren het twee F-16's die de AIM-120 AMRAAM voor het eerst in een oorlogsoperatie gebruikten. Ook tijdens de Kosovo-oorlog werd de F-16 veelvuldig ingezet. Voor veel NAVO-landen betekende deze oorlog de eerste inzet van hun F-16s. Voor Nederland betekende deze oorlog ook de eerste luchtoverwinning met een lucht-lucht-raket en de eerste luchtoverwinning sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Op 24 maart, de eerste dag van Operatie Allied Force, haalde de Nederlandse F-16-vlieger Peter Tankink een MiG-29 neer met een AMRAAM-raket nadat een AWACS-vliegtuig het vlieguig al van verre had zien aankomen. Janssen Lok, Joris. 1999. "How Dutch F-16AMs shot down a Mig-29", Jane's Defence Weekly. Ministerie van Defensie. "Markante momenten F-16-inzet" (Allied Force). Alleen vloog deze MiG met verschillende defecte boordsystemen, waardoor deze niet echt opgewassen was tegen een F-16. Niet alleen was dit de eerste keer dat een Nederlandse piloot een vijandig toestel neerhaalde sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog, ook was het de eerste keer dat een Nederlands toestel een lucht-lucht-raket gebruikte. Ook in de oorlog in Afghanistan wordt de F-16 weer veelvuldig ingezet ter ondersteuning van de grondtroepen. Demonstraties De F-16 wordt ook door verschillende luchtmachten voor promotionele doeleinden ingezet. Zo wordt het toestel al sinds 1983 door het beroemde USAF Thunderbirds gebruikt en hebben de Nederlandse en Belgische luchtmachten beiden elk jaar één vliegtuig dat solodemonstraties geeft. Hiermee worden op verschillende vliegshows vluchten uitgevoerd en is het toestel op de grond van dichtbij te bezichtigen. Ook andere luchtmachten doen dit, zo waren op de Open Dagen Koninklijke Luchtmacht in 2007 behalve België en Nederland ook Griekenland en Portugal vertegenwoordigd. Af en toe worden ook andere evenementen georganiseerd. Zo was er op 20 april 2007 een race tussen de Solo Display Team F-16 van de Koninklijke Luchtmacht en Christijan Albers in een Spyker-formule 1-wagen. Deze werd gewonnen door de F-16. Koninklijke Luchtmacht. 2007, 19 april. "Nieuws - F-16 ontmoet Spyker bolide". Verloren toestellen In totaal zijn sinds de productie begon meer dan 500 toestellen verloren gegaan, waaronder 36 van de Nederlandse en 33 van de Belgische luchtmacht. F-16.net - "F-16 Aircraft Database: Advanced Search". Zoeken met status w/o. De meeste hiervan zijn tijdens vredestijd ten gevolge van een fout van een piloot of een mechanisch probleem neergestort. Tot 2002 zijn wereldwijd slechts vijf toestellen neergestort ten gevolge van vijandelijk vuur. Haulman, Daniel L. 2002, 9 december. "USAF Manned Aircraft Combat Losses 1990-2002". Twee toestellen werden verloren in Operatie Desert Storm, één in de Bosnische oorlog en twee in Operatie Allied Force. Alle vijf verloren toestellen waren van de USAF. Categorie:Straalvliegtuigen Categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen